urthefandomcom-20200213-history
Book of Disciplines
Disciplines represent trained techniques and broad areas of character expertise. Without experience, practice, and training, player characters are unable to reliably perform these techniques. Characters can master as many different Disciplines as they wish, or in some cases, may choose to master a particular Discipline to multiple ranks of proficiency. Although mastery of such techniques assumes a nuanced combination of both physical and mental traits, in game terms each discipline is keyed to one foundational Ability Score. Characters with below average abilities find it impossible to master any Disciplines associated with their particular physical or mental deficiency. Characters with average abilities will be able to master a number of the more basic physical and mental disciplines. Characters with above average abilities may become masters in their chosen Disciplines at the highest ranks. Characters begin play with 5 initial Disciplines, minus any negative ability modifiers they have, plus a number of bonus Disciplines keyed to any positive ability modifiers they have. For example, if a character with STR 16 has a +3 ability modifier, that gives them 3 bonus Strength Disciplines; a character with a STR 7 has a -2 ability modifier, so the character would subtract 2 from their 5 initial Disciplines. A character must have the minimum listed ability score in order to master a chosen Discipline. Characters may only select a particular discipline for a rank of mastery once per level. Characters can master a new Discipline, or earn another rank in a currently mastered Discipline, every time they gain a level of experience. Players must declare the next Discipline they will choose (and provide the GM with an in-game rationale for their character’s training/study) BEFORE they may officially master their next Discipline. STRENGTH DISCIPLINES Strength Disciplines are the bailiwick of warriors and other overt combatants. Adeptness with medium and large weapons, medium and large armour, and advanced martial combat techniques characterize these areas. Using weapons one has no experience with whatsoever gives a character a -4 penalty to attack (-6 with their off-hand). Weapon Disciplines reduce this penalty to -2 (-4), while individual Weapon Skills (detailed later) reduce this penalty further to 0 (-2 for off-hand). Using Heavy Armour without being trained in the Discipline gives a -5 penalty to the character’s DEX score. Using Medium Armour without being trained in the Discipline gives a -3 penalty to the character’s DEX score. STR 10 + 'Simple One-Handed Weapons' Club, Heavy Mace, Morningstar, Shortspear... 1st Rank: +2 ATT with all Simple One-Handed Weapons. 2nd Rank: 3 attacks every 2 rounds with all Simple One-Handed Weapons. 3rd Rank: 2 attacks per round with all Simple One-Handed Weapons. 4th Rank: 5 attacks per 2 rounds with all Simple One-Handed Weapons. 'Martial One-Handed Weapons' Battleaxe, Flail, Longsword, Heavy Pick, Rapier, Scimitar, Heavy Shield, Heavy Spiked Shield, Trident, Warhammer... 1st Rank: +2 ATT with all Martial One-Handed Weapons. 2nd Rank: 3 attacks every 2 rounds with all Martial One-Handed Weapons. 3rd Rank: 2 attacks per round with all Martial One-Handed Weapons. 4th Rank: 5 attacks per 2 rounds with all Martial One-Handed Weapons. 'Exotic One-Handed Weapons' Bastard Sword, Dwarven Waraxe, Whip... 1st Rank: +2 ATT with all Exotic One-Handed Weapons. 2nd Rank: 3 attacks every 2 rounds with all Exotic One-Handed Weapons. 3rd Rank: 2 attacks per round with all Exotic One-Handed Weapons. 4th Rank: 5 attacks per 2 rounds with all Exotic One-Handed Weapons. 'Simple Two-Handed Weapons' Longspear, Quarterstaff, Spear... 1st Rank: +2 ATT with all Simple Two-Handed Weapons. 2nd Rank: 3 attacks every 2 rounds with all Simple Two-Handed Weapons. 3rd Rank: 2 attacks per round with all Simple Two-Handed Weapons. 4th Rank: 5 attacks per 2 rounds with all Simple Two-Handed Weapons. 'Martial Two-Handed Weapons' Falchion, Glaive, Greataxe, Greatclub, Heavy Flail, Greatsword, Guisarme, Halberd, Lance, Ranseur, Scythe... 1st Rank: +2 ATT with all Martial Two-Handed Weapons. 2nd Rank: 3 attacks every 2 rounds with all Martial Two-Handed Weapons. 3rd Rank: 2 attacks per round with all Martial Two-Handed Weapons. 4th Rank: 5 attacks per 2 rounds with all Martial Two-Handed Weapons. 'Exotic Two-Handed Weapons' Orc Double Axe, Spiked Chain, Dire Flail, Gnome Hooked Hammer, Two Bladed Sword, Dwarven Urgrosh... 1st Rank: +2 ATT with all Exotic Two-Handed Weapons. 2nd Rank: 3 attacks every 2 rounds with all Exotic Two-Handed Weapons. 3rd Rank: 2 attacks per round with all Exotic Two-Handed Weapons. 4th Rank: 5 attacks per 2 rounds with all Exotic Two-Handed Weapons. 'Medium Armor ' 35 - 40 pounds: Scale Mail (AC6), Naga Scale (AC4), Behir Scale (AC3), Ankheg Scale (AC2) Brigandine (AC6), Breastplate (AC6) Chain Mail (AC5), Aurumvorax Hide (AC3), etc. STR 12 + 'Heavy Armor ' 40 pounds and up: Banded Mail (AC4), Splint Mail (AC4), Bronze Plate Mail (AC4), Plate Mail (AC3), Dwarven Adamantine Plate Mail (AC2), Aurumvorax Hide (AC2), Field Plate (AC2), Full Plate (AC1), etc. 'Two Handed Weapon Style' Reduces speed factor by 3, and improves damage +1 'Mounted Combat' Engage in melee while mounted without -4 ATT penalty. STR 13 + Stability +4 bonus on ability checks made to resist being bull rushed or tripped when standing on the ground (but not when climbing, flying, riding, or otherwise not standing firmly on the ground). STR 14 + 'Savage Attack' +1 ATT per Rank in melee due to sheer ferocity of attack. 1st Rank: STR 14 required. 2nd Rank: STR 15 required. 3rd Rank: STR 16 required. 4th Rank: STR 17 required. Etc.... STR 15 + 'Practiced Porter' Calculate your encumbrance as if your Strength score was one point higher than it is. DEXTERITY DISCIPLINES Dexterity Disciplines are the province of rogues and other covert combatants. Adroitness with small weapons and light armor, and a focus on clandestine quickness and cunning characterize these fields. Wearing Light Armor untrained gives a -1 penalty to the character’s DEX score. Using weapons one has no experience with whatsoever gives a -4 penalty to attack (-6 with their off-hand). Weapon Disciplines reduce this to -2 (-4 with off-hand), while individual Weapon Skills reduce this further to 0 (-2 with off-hand). DEX 10 + 'Agile' +2 to Jump and Balance skill checks. 'Deft Handed' +2 to Use Rope and Disable Device skill checks. 'Light Armor' Shield (AC9), Dwarven Bulette Shield (AC8-6), Padded Jack (AC9), Hard Leather (AC8), Dragon Hide (AC-8 to AC8), Studded Leather (AC7), Gnomish Workman’s Leather (AC7), Thick Hide (AC6), Elven Titanium Chain Mail (AC5), Drow Adamantine Chain Mail (AC4), Aurumvorax Hide (AC4), Special Response Tactical Vest (AC3), etc. 'Nimble Fingered' +2 to Open Lock and Sleight of Hand skill checks. 'Single Weapon Style' 1st Rank gives +1 to AC, 2nd rank gives +2 to AC while fighting with a single weapon. 'Simple Light Weapons' Dagger, Spiked Gauntlet, Light Mace, Sickle... 1st Rank: +2 ATT with all Simple Light Weapons. 2nd Rank: 3 attacks every 2 rounds with all Simple Light Weapons. 3rd Rank: 2 attacks per round with all Simple Light Weapons. 4th Rank: 5 attacks per 2 rounds with all Simple Light Weapons. 'Martial Light Weapons' Throwing Axe, Light Hammer, Handaxe, Kukri, Light Pick, Sap, Light Shield, Spiked Armor, Light Spiked Shield, Short Sword... 1st Rank: +2 ATT with all Martial Light Weapons. 2nd Rank: 3 attacks every 2 rounds with all Martial Light Weapons. 3rd Rank: 2 attacks per round with all Martial Light Weapons. 4th Rank: 5 attacks per 2 rounds with all Martial Light Weapons. 'Exotic Light Weapons' Kama, Nunchaku, Sai, Siangham... 1st Rank: +2 ATT with all Exotic Light Weapons. 2nd Rank: 3 attacks every 2 rounds with all Exotic Light Weapons. 3rd Rank: 2 attacks per round with all Exotic Light Weapons. 4th Rank: 5 attacks per 2 rounds with all Exotic Light Weapons. 'Simple Ranged Weapons' Heavy Crossbow, Light Crossbow, Dart, Javelin, Sling... 1st Rank: +2 ATT 2nd Rank: point blank range, +2 ATT, with weapon at the ready you can fire before initiative. 'Martial Ranged Weapons' Longbow, Composite Longbow, Shortbow, Composite Shortbow... 1st Rank: +2 ATT 2nd Rank: point blank range, +2 ATT, with weapon at the ready you can fire before initiative. 'Exotic Ranged Weapons' Bolas, Hand Crossbow, Heavy Repeating Crossbow, Light Repeating Crossbow, Net, Shuriken... 1st Rank: +2 ATT 2nd Rank: point blank range, +2 ATT, with weapon at the ready you can fire before initiative. DEX 11 + 'Backstab' Bonus damage on surprise attacks from the rear 1st Rank: +2 damage for Backstab (DEX 12 required). 2nd Rank: +4 damage for Backstab (DEX 13 required). 3rd Rank: +6 damage for Backstab (DEX 14 required). 4th Rank: +8 damage for Backstab (DEX 15 required). 5th Rank: +10 damage for Backstab (DEX 16 required). 'Weapon and Shield Style' Extra shield attack each round: Punch or Parry. Two-weapon and off-hand penalties apply. 'Fast Drawing' You can draw a weapon as a free action instead of as a move action. You can draw a hidden weapon (see the Sleight of Hand skill) as a move action. A character who has selected this feat may throw weapons at his full normal rate of attacks (much like a character with a bow). Without this feat, you may draw a weapon as a move action, or (if your base attack bonus is +1 or higher) as a free action as part of movement. Without this feat, you can draw a hidden weapon as a standard action. DEX 12 + 'Two Weapon Style' Eliminates two-weapon penalty and allows equal length weapons. DEX 13 + 'Clever Damage' Deftly aimed attacks. +1 DMG with melee, thrown, or Projectile weapons per Rank, to a maximum of +5. DEX 14 + 'Ambidexterity' Reduce penalty of off-hand attacks by 1 per rank. 1st Rank: +1 (off hand is -1) 2nd Rank: +2 (off hand is 0) 'Dynamic Spellcasting' Cast spells in motion, on horseback, in a rocking boat, etc. This is otherwise impossible to do. CONSTITUTION DISCIPLINES Constitution Disciplines are the terrain of explorers, survivalists, and adventurers. Developing health and vigor to resist the harmful effects of injury, disease, or other physical hardship are the specialties here. CON 10 + 'Ascetic' +2 to Apnea and Inedia skill checks. 'Athletic' +2 to Climb and Swim skill checks. 'Flexible' +2 to Escapology and Tumble skill checks. 'Vitality' Physically survive to -10 Hit Points. CON 11 + 'Saving Throw Bonus' Improve all saving throws by +1. 'Thick Skinned' Improve AC by +1. CON 12 + 'Hearty' x2 normal disease resistance. CON 13 + 'Extreme Vitality' Physically survive to -20 Hit Points. CON 14 + 'Resilience' Characters heal naturally at 1 HP per day of rest, 2 hp for sedate convalescence, 3 hp for full bedrest. Resilient characters regain an extra hit point in each case. CON 15 + 'Tolerance' Characters gain x2 normal resistance to one particular class of poisons, chosen by the GM. INTELLIGENCE DISCIPLINES Intelligence Disciplines are the province of guardians, sages, wizards and other masters of Arcane arts. Understanding of Arcane schools of lore and spell-craft and the use of arcane items are the disciplines involved. INT 10 + 'Erudite' +2 to Knowledge and Language skill checks. 'Meticulous' +2 to Craft and Forgery skill checks. 'Magisteria of Arcane Magic' Understand an Arcane Magisterium of Magic at some level. INT 10 for 1st level, INT 11 for 2nd level, etc. All require spell-book and daily or nightly study. Each level beyond level 1 has the previous level as a prerequisite. Elemental Magisteria ( INT-based spells) *Level 0: Acid Splash, Detect Magic, Ray of Frost *Level 1: Burning Hands, Endure Elements, Feather Fall, Floating Disk, Mage Armour, Obscuring Mist, Shield, Unseen Servant *Level 2: Acid Dart, Arcane Lock, Continual Flame, Flaming Sphere, Fog Cloud, Glitterdust, Gust of Wind, Pyrotechnics, Scorching Ray, Whispering Wind *Level 3: Dispel Magic, Fireball, Flame Arrow, Gaseous Form, Sleet Storm, Stinking Cloud, Water Breathing, Wind Wall *Level 4: Fire Shield, Fire Trap, Ice Storm, Solid Fog, Stone Shape, Stoneskin, Wall of Fire, Wall of Ice, *Level 5: Cloudkill, Cone of Cold, Passwall, Transmute Mud to Rock, Transmute Rock to Mud, Wall of Force, Wall of Stone *Level 6: Acid Fog, Anti-magic Field, Control Water, Disintegrate, Greater Dispel Magic, Flesh to Stone, Freezing Sphere, Move Earth, Repulsion, Stone to Flesh, Wall of Iron *Level 7: Control Weather, Delayed Blast Fireball, Forcecage, Mage's Sword, Simulacrum, Statue *Level 8: Horrid Wilting, Incendiary Cloud, Polar Ray *Level 9: Mage's Disjunction, Meteor Swarm Vital Magisteria ( INT-based spells) *Level 0: Detect Magic, Disrupt Undead, Resistance, Touch of Fatigue *Level 1: Animate Rope, Cure Light Wounds, Detect Undead, Magic Weapon, Ray of Enfeeblement *Level 2: Bear's Endurance, Bull's Strength, Blindness/Deafness, Command Undead, Cure Moderate Wounds, False Life, Ghoul Touch, Spectral Hand *Level 3: Cure Serious Wounds, Dispel Magic, Gentle Repose, Halt Undead, Greater Magic Weapon, Ray of Exhaustion, Vampiric Touch *Level 4: Animate Dead, Bestow Curse, Contagion, Cure Critical Wounds, Enervation, Remove Curse *Level 5: Blight, Break Enchantment, Mass Cure Light Wounds, Magic Jar, Symbol of Pain, Symbol of Sleep, Waves of Fatigue *Level 6: Animate Objects, Mass Bear's Endurance, Mass Bull's Strength, Circle of Death, Create Undead, Greater Dispel Magic, Eyebite, Symbol of Fear, Symbol of Persuasion, Undeath to Death *Level 7: Control Undead, Finger of Death, Power Word Blind, Symbol of Stunning, Symbol of Weakness, Waves of Exhaustion *Level 8: Create Greater Undead, Power Word Stun, Sunburst, Symbol of Death, Symbol of Insanity, Trap the Soul *Level 9: Energy Drain, Mage's Disjunction, Power Word Kill, Wail of the Banshee Primal Magisteria ( INT-based spells) *Level 0: Dancing Lights, Detect Magic, Detect Poison, Flare, Ghost Sound, Light, Mending, Prestidigitation, Summon Instrument *Level 1: Alarm, Colour Spray, Disguise Self, Erase, Grease, Magic Missile, Mount, Shocking Grasp, Silent Image *Level 2: Alter Self, Darkness, Darkvision, Invisibility, Knock, Magic Mouth, Minor Image, Phantom Trap, Resist Energy, Rope Trick, Shatter, Sound Burst, Summon Swarm *Level 3: Blink, Daylight, Dispel Magic, Explosive Runes, Invisibility Sphere, Keen Edge, Lightning Bolt, Major Image, Phantom Steed, Protection from Energy, Sculpt Sound, Sepia Snake Sigil, Tiny Hut *Level 4: Black Tentacles, Greater Invisibility, Minor Creation, Neutralize Poison, Polymorph, Rainbow Pattern, Secure Shelter, Shadow Conjuration, Shout, Zone of Silence *Level 5: Baleful Polymorph, Fabricate, Interposing Hand, Mage's Faithful Hound, Mage's Private Sanctum, Major Creation, Mirage Arcana, Lesser Planar Binding, Secret Chest, Seeming, Shadow Evocation *Level 6: Chain Lightning, Greater Dispel Magic, Forceful Hand, Guards and Wards, Heroes' Feast, Planar Binding, Programmed Image, Shadow Walk, Sympathetic Vibration *Level 7: Ethereal Jaunt, Grasping Hand, Mass Invisibility, Mage's Magnificent Mansion, Phase Door, Plane Shift, Prismatic Spray, Project Image, Greater Shadow Conjuration *Level 8: Clenched Fist, Clone, Iron Body, Greater Planar Binding, Polymorph Any Object, Prismatic Wall, Greater Shadow Evocation, Greater Shout *Level 9: Etherealness, Mage's Disjunction, Prismatic Sphere, Shades, Shapechange Spatiotemporal Magisteria ( INT-based spells) *Level 0: Detect Magic, Mage Hand, Message, Open/Close *Level 1: Detect Secret Doors, Enlarge Person, Expeditious Retreat, Hold Portal, Jump, Reduce Person, True Strike, Ventriloquism *Level 2: Blur, Cat's Grace, Levitate, Locate Object, Misdirection, Obscure Object, Protection from Arrows, See Invisibility, Spider Climb *Level 3: Clairaudience/Clairvoyance, Dispel Magic, Displacement, Fly, Haste, Hold Person, Nondetection, Secret Page, Shrink Item, Slow *Level 4: Arcane Eye, Detect Scrying, Dimension Door, Dimensional Anchor, Mass Enlarge Person, Lesser Globe of Invulnerability, Hallucinatory Terrain, Locate Creature, Mass Reduce Person, Resilient Sphere, Scrying *Level 5: Animal Growth, Hold Monster, Overland Flight, Permanency, Prying Eyes, Telekinesis, Teleport *Level 6: Anti-magic Field, Mass Cat's Grace, Contingency, Greater Dispel Magic, Globe of Invulnerability, Mislead, True Seeing *Level 7: Mass Hold Person, Instant Summons, Reverse Gravity, Greater Scrying, Sequester, Teleport Object, Greater Teleport *Level 8: Binding, Dimensional Lock, Maze, Moment of Prescience, Greater Prying Eyes, Screen, Telekinetic Sphere, Temporal Stasis *Level 9: Foresight, Freedom, Gate, Mass Hold Monster, Imprisonment, Mage's Disjunction, Refuge, Teleportation Circle, Time Stop Mental Magisteria ( INT-based spells) *Level 0: Arcane Mark, Daze, Detect Magic, Lullaby, Read Magic *Level 1: Cause Fear, Charm Person, Comprehend Languages, Lesser Confusion, Hypnotism, Identify, Magic Aura, Remove Fear, Sleep *Level 2: Animal Messenger, Animal Trance, Daze Monster, Detect Thoughts, Eagle's Splendour, Fox's Cunning, Hideous Laughter, Hypnotic Pattern, Owl's Wisdom, Scare, Touch of Idiocy *Level 3: Arcane Sight, Deep Slumber, Dispel Magic, Glibness, Good Hope, Heroism, Illusory Script, Rage, Speak with Animals, Suggestion, Tongues *Level 4: Charm Monster, Confusion, Crushing Despair, Fear, Illusory Wall, Mnemonic Enhancer, Modify Memory, Phantasmal Killer, Speak with Plants *Level 5: Contact Other Plane, Dominate Person, Dream, False Vision, Feeblemind, Mind Fog, Nightmare, Persistent Image, Lesser Planar Binding, Sending, Song of Discord, Telepathic Bond *Level 6: Analyze Dweomer, Antimagic Field, Greater Dispel Magic, Mass Eagle's Splendour, Mass Fox's Cunning, Geas/Quest, Greater Heroism, Legend Lore, Mage's Lucubration, Mass Owl's Wisdom, Permanent Image, Planar Binding, Mass Suggestion, Veil *Level 7: Greater Arcane Sight, Insanity, Limited Wish, Plane Shift, Spell Turning, Vision *Level 8: Mass Charm Monster, Demand, Irresistible Dance, Mind Blank, Greater Planar Binding, Protection from Spells, Scintillating Pattern *Level 9: Astral Projection, Dominate Monster, Mage's Disjunction, Soul Bind, Weird, Wish Alignmental Magisteria ( INT-based spells) *Level 0: Detect Magic *Level 1: Protection from Chaos, Protection from Evil, Protection from Good, Protection from Law, Summon Monster I *Level 2: Undetectable Alignment, Summon Monster II *Level 3: Dispel Magic, Magic Circle against Chaos, Magic Circle against Evil, Magic Circle against Good, Magic Circle against Law, Summon Monster III *Level 4: Lesser Geas, Summon Monster IV *Level 5: Dismissal, Summon Monster V *Level 6: Anti-magic Field, Greater Dispel Magic, Summon Monster VI *Level 7: Banishment, Summon Monster VII *Level 8: Antipathy, Sympathy, Summon Monster VIII *Level 9: Mage's Disjunction, Summon Monster IX Arcane Spell Resistance Spend one rank per level of the spell to gain 33% resistance to a specific spell from an Arcane Magisterium, to a maximum of three ranks (99%) for any one spell. INT 16 + 'Use an Arcane Wand' Use this skill to activate an arcane magic wand. Check: You can use this skill to read a spell or to activate a magic item. Use Magic Device lets you use a magic item as if you had the spell ability or class features of another class, as if you were a different race, or as if you were of a different alignment. You make a Use Arcane Wand check each time you activate a device such as a wand. If you are using the check to emulate an alignment or some other quality in an ongoing manner, you need to make the relevant Use Arcane Wand check once per hour. You must consciously choose which requirement to emulate. That is, you must know what you are trying to emulate when you make a Use Magic Device check for that purpose. The DCs for various tasks involving Use Magic Device checks are summarized on the table below. Activate Blindly: Some magic items are activated by special words, thoughts, or actions. You can activate such an item as if you were using the activation word, thought, or action, even when you’re not and even if you don’t know it. You do have to perform some equivalent activity in order to make the check. That is, you must speak, wave the item around, or otherwise attempt to get it to activate. You get a special +2 bonus on your Use Magic Device check if you’ve activated the item in question at least once before. If you fail by 9 or less, you can’t activate the device. If you fail by 10 or more, you suffer a mishap. A mishap means that magical energy gets released but it doesn’t do what you wanted it to do. The default mishaps are that the item affects the wrong target or that uncontrolled magical energy is released, dealing 2d6 points of damage to you. This mishap is in addition to the chance for a mishap that you normally run when you cast a spell from a scroll that you could not otherwise cast yourself. Decipher a Command Word: This usage works just like deciphering a written spell with the Spell-craft skill, except that the DC is 5 points higher. Deciphering a written spell requires 1 minute of concentration. Emulate an Ability Score: To cast a spell from a scroll, you need a high score in the appropriate ability (Intelligence for wizard spells, Wisdom for divine spells, or Charisma for sorcerer or bard spells). Your effective ability score (appropriate to the class you’re emulating when you try to cast the spell from the scroll) is your Use Magic Device check result minus 15. If you already have a high enough score in the appropriate ability, you don’t need to make this check. Emulate an Alignment: Some magic items have positive or negative effects based on the user’s alignment. Use Magic Device lets you use these items as if you were of an alignment of your choice. You can emulate only one alignment at a time. Emulate a Race: Some magic items work only for members of certain races, or work better for members of those races. You can use such an item as if you were a race of your choice. You can emulate only one race at a time. Action: None. The Use Magic Device check is made as part of the action (if any) required to activate the magic item. Try Again: Yes, but if you ever roll a natural 1 while attempting to activate an item and you fail, then you can’t try to activate that item again for 24 hours. Special: You cannot take 10 with this skill. You can’t aid another on Use Magic Device checks. Only the user of the item may attempt such a check. Synergy: If you have 5 or more ranks in Knowledge (Spell-craft), you get a +2 bonus on Use Magic Device checks related to scrolls. If you have 5 or more ranks in Use Magic Device, you get a +2 bonus to Spell-craft checks made to decipher spells on scrolls. ''' Use an Arcane Staff' 'Use an Arcane Rod' 'Illuminate an Arcane Scroll' 'Distill an Arcane Potion' Requires 3rd level. 'Enchant Arcane Arms and Armour' Requires 5th level. 'Spellbind an Arcane Ring' Requires 7th level. 'Ensorcel an Arcane Item' Requires 9th level. WISDOM DISCIPLINES Wisdom Disciplines are the realms of priests and the divinely or intuitively inspired. The mental focus needed to win battles and defeat enemies, an understanding of Divine Spheres of magic, and the use of Divine magic items, are encompassed by these areas. WIS 10 + 'Blind Fighting' In melee, every time you miss because of concealment, you can reroll your miss chance percentile roll one time to see if you actually hit. An invisible attacker gets no advantages related to hitting you in melee. That is, you don’t lose your Dexterity bonus to Armour Class, and the attacker doesn’t get the usual +2 bonus for being invisible. The invisible attacker’s bonuses do still apply for ranged attacks, however. You take only half the usual penalty to speed for being unable to see. Darkness and poor visibility in general reduces your speed to three-quarters normal, instead of one-half. '''Normal' Regular attack roll modifiers for invisible attackers trying to hit you apply, and you lose your Dexterity bonus to AC. The speed reduction for darkness and poor visibility also applies. Special The Blind-Fight feat is of no use against a character who is the subject of a blink spell. 'Convincing' +2 to Intimidate and Persuade skill checks. 'Versatile' +2 to Disguise and Perform skill checks. 'Insightful' +2 to Sense Motive and Appraise skill checks. 'Mindful' +2 to Concentration and Perception skill checks. 'Observant' +2 to Lip Read and Search skill checks. 'Species Enemy' 'Magisteria of Divine Magic' Understand a Divine Magisterium of Magic at some level. WIS 10 for 1st level, WIS 11 for 2nd, etc. All require daily/nightly prayer or meditation and good standing with deity/alignment. Each level beyond level 1 has the previous level as a prerequisite. Elemental Magisterium spells *Level 0: Create Water, Detect Magic *Level 1: Endure Elements, Magic Stone, Obscuring Mist, Produce Flame *Level 2: Chill Metal, Fire Trap, Flame Blade, Flaming Sphere, Fog Cloud, Gust of Wind, Heat Metal, Shatter, Soften Earth and Stone, Warp Wood, Wind Wall, Wood Shape *Level 3: Continual Flame, Dispel Magic, Gaseous Form, Meld into Stone, Quench, Sleet Storm, Stone Shape, Water Breathing, Water Walk *Level 4: Air Walk, Control Water, Ice Storm, Repel Vermin, Rusting Grasp *Level 5: Control Winds, Fire Shield, Flame Strike, Stoneskin, Transmute Mud to Rock, Transmute Rock to Mud, Wall of Stone, Wall of Fire *Level 6: Cone of Cold, Greater Dispel Magic, Fire Seeds, Move Earth, Repel Wood, Wind Walk *Level 7: Acid Fog, Control Weather, Disintegrate, Fire Storm, Repulsion *Level 8: Antimagic Field, Earthquake, Horrid Wilting, Incendiary Cloud, Repel Metal or Stone, Whirlwind *Level 9: Elemental Swarm, Implosion, Mage's Disjunction, Storm of Vengeance Vital Magisterium spells *Level 0: Cure Minor Wounds, Detect Magic, Inflict Minor Wounds, Purify Food and Drink, Resistance *Level 1: Bless Water, Cure Light Wounds, Curse Water, Deathwatch, Detect Undead, Hide from Undead, Inflict Light Wounds, Magic Aura, Magic Fang, Magic Weapon, Shield of Faith *Level 2: Aid, Augury, Bear's Endurance, Bull's Strength, Consecrate, Cure Moderate Wounds, Death Knell, Desecrate, Gentle Repose, Inflict Moderate Wounds, Remove Paralysis, Resist Energy, Lesser Restoration, Shield Other *Level 3: Animate Dead, Blindness/Deafness, Contagion, Cure Serious Wounds, Dispel Magic, Heal Mount, Inflict Serious Wounds, Greater Magic Fang, Magic Vestment, Enhance/Diminish Plant Growth, Protection from Energy, Remove Blindness/Deafness, Remove Disease, Searing Light, Speak with Dead, Bestow/ Remove Curse *Level 4: Anitplant Shell, Blight, Cure Critical Wounds, Death Ward, Inflict Critical Wounds, Greater Magic Weapon, Reincarnate, Restoration *Level 5: Break Enchantment, Mass Cure Light Wounds, Disrupting Weapon, Mass Inflict Light Wounds, Raise Dead, Slay Living, Symbol of Pain, Symbol of Sleep *Level 6: Animate Objects, Antilife Shell, Mass Bear's Endurance, Mass Bull's Strength, Create Undead, Greater Dispel Magic, Harm, Heal, Liveoak, Mass Inflict Moderate Wounds, Symbol of Fear, Symbol of Persuasion, Undeath to Death *Level 7: Animate Plants, Mass Cure Serious Wounds, Destruction, Mass Inflict Serious Wounds, Power Word Blind, Regenerate, Greater Restoration, Ressurection, Sunbeam, Symbol of Stunning, Symbol of Weakness *Level 8: Create Greater Undead, Mass Cure Critical Wounds, Finger of Death, Mass Inflict Critical Wounds, Power word Stun, Sunburst, Symbol of Death, Symbol of Insanity *Level 9: Energy Drain, Mass Heal, Mage's Disjunction, True Resurrection, Wail of the Banshee Primal Magisterium spells *Level 0: Detect Magic, Detect Poison, Flare, Light, Mending *Level 1: Detect Animals or Plants, Detect Snares and Pits, Disguise Self, Entangle, Faerie Fire, Goodberry, Shillelagh, Summon Nature's Ally I *Level 2: Barkskin, Darkness, Invisibility, Make Whole, Silence, Sound Burst, Summon Nature's Ally II, Summon Swarm, Tree Shape *Level 3: Call Lightning, Create Food and Water, Darkvision, Daylight, Deeper Darkness, Dispel Magic, Glyph of Warding, Invisibility Purge, Snare, Spike Growth, Summon Nature's Ally III *Level 4: Lesser Planar Ally, Neutralize Poison, Poison, Spike Stones, Summon Nature's Ally IV *Level 5: Baleful Polymorph, Call Lightning Storm, Insect Plague, Plane Shift, Spell Resistance, Summon Nature's Ally V, Wall of Thorns *Level 6: Blade Barrier, Greater Dispel Magic, Greater Glyph of Warding, Heroes' Feast, Ironwood, Planar Ally, Spellstaff, Summon Nature's Ally VI *Level 7: Animal Shapes, Changestaff, Creeping Doom, Ethereal Jaunt, Grasping Hand, Summon Nature's Ally VII *Level 8: Clenched Fist, Control Plants, Iron Body, Phase Door, Greater Planar Ally, Polymorph Any Object, Summon Nature's Ally VIII *Level 9: Etherealness, Mage's Disjunction, Miracle, Prismatic Sphere, Shambler, Shapechange, Summon Nature's Ally IX Spatiotemporal Magisterium spells *Level 0: Detect Magic, Know Direction *Level 1: Detect Secret Doors, Enlarge Person, Jump, Longstrider, Pass Without Trace *Level 2: Cat's Grace, Delay Poison, Find Traps, Hold Animal, Hold Person, Reduce Animal, Spider Climb *Level 3: Clairaudience/Clairvoyance, Dispel Magic, Fly, Helping Hand, Locate Object, Nondetection, Obscure Object *Level 4: Dimension Door, Dimensional Anchor, Divination, Freedom of Movement, Giant Vermin *Level 5: Animal Growth, Righteous Might, Scrying, Teleport, Tree Stride, True Seeing *Level 6: Mass Cats Grace, Greater Dispel Magic, Find the Path, Forbiddance, Hold Monster, Mislead, Transport Via Plants, Word of Recall *Level 7: Refuge, Screen, Greater Scrying, Greater Teleport *Level 8: Antimagic Field, Dimensional Lock, Moment of Prescience, Reverse Gravity *Level 9: Foresight, Gate, Mage's Disjunction, Time Stop Mental Magisterium spells *Level 0: Detect Magic, Guidance, Read Magic, Virtue *Level 1: Bane, Bless, Calm Animals, Cause Fear, Charm Animal, Command, Comprehend Languages, Divine Favor, Doom, Hide from Animals, Remove Fear, Sanctuary, Speak with Animals *Level 2: Animal Messenger, Animal Trance, Augury, Calm Emotions, Detect Thoughts, Eagle's Splendor, Enthrall, Identify, Owl's Wisdom, Spiritual Weapon *Level 3: Dispel Magic, Dominate Animal, Prayer, Speak With Plants *Level 4: Command Plants, Confusion, Discern Lies, Divine Power, Imbue with Spell Ability, Sending, Spell Immunity, Tongues *Level 5: Awaken, Greater Command, Commune, Commune with Nature, False Vision, Plane Shift, *Level 6: Greater Dispel Magic, Mass Eagle's Splendor, Geas/Quest, Mass Owl's Wisdom, Stone Tell *Level 7: Legend Lore, Spell Turning *Level 8: Antimagic Field, Mind Blank, Protection from Spells, Greater Spell Immunity *Level 9: Astral Projection, Mage's Disjunction, Soul Bind, Alignmental Magisterium spells *Level 0: Detect Magic *Level 1: Bless Weapon, Detect Chaos, Detect Evil, Detect Good, Detect Law, Entropic Shield, Protection from Chaos, Protection from Evil, Protection from Good, Protection from Law *Level 2: Align Weapon, Undetectable Alignment, Zone of Truth *Level 3: Dispel Magic, Magic Circle Against Chaos, Magic Circle Against Evil, Magic Circle Against Good, Magic Circle Against Law *Level 4: Chaos Hammer, Dismissal, Holy Smite, Holy Sword, Order's Wrath, Unholy Blight *Level 5: Atonement, Dispel Chaos, Dispel Evil, Dispel Good, Dispel Law, Hallow, Mark of Justice, Unhallow *Level 6: Banishment, Greater Dispel Magic *Level 7: Blasphemy, Dictum, Holy Word, Word of Chaos *Level 8: Antimagic Field, Cloak of Chaos, Holy Aura, Shield of Law, Unholy Aura *Level 9: Antipathy, Mage's Disjunction, Sympathy 'Divine Spell Resistance' Spend one rank per level of the spell to gain 33% resistance to a specific spell from a Divine Magisterium, to a maximum of three ranks (99%) for any one spell. WIS 15 + All require good standing with deity/alignment. 'Employ a Divine Wand' 'Employ a Divine Staff' 'Employ a Divine Rod' 'Consecrate a Divine Scroll' 'Lustrate a Divine Potion' Requires 3rd level. 'Sanctify Divine Arms and Armor' Requires 5th level. 'Hallow a Divine Ring' Requires 7th level. 'Sacralize a Divine Item' Requires 9th level. CHARISMA DISCIPLINES Charisma Disciplines are the business of take charge loners and leaders alike. Inspiring friendship, trust, loyalty, or even fear, these are the abilities encompassed within. CHA 10 + 'Animal Affinity' +2 to Handle Animals and Train Animals skill checks. 'Born to Ride' +2 to Aquatic Ride, Airborne Ride, and Land Ride skill checks. 'Sly' +2 to Stealth and Hunt skill checks. 'Steadfast' +2 to Run and Profession skill checks. 'Tenacious' +2 to Survival and Heal skill checks. 'Gather Information' Check: An evening’s time, a few gold pieces for buying drinks and making friends, and a DC 10 Gather Information check get you a general idea of a city’s major news items, assuming there are no obvious reasons why the information would be withheld. The higher your check result, the better the information. If you want to find out about a specific rumor, or a specific item, or obtain a map, or do something else along those lines, the DC for the check is 15 to 25, or even higher. Action: A typical Gather Information check takes 1d4+1 hours. Try Again: Yes, but it takes time for each check. Furthermore, you may draw attention to yourself if you repeatedly pursue a certain type of information. Special: A half-elf has a +2 racial bonus on Gather Information checks. If you have the Investigator feat, you get a +2 bonus on Gather Information checks. Synergy: If you have 5 or more ranks in Knowledge (local), you get a +2 bonus on Gather Information checks. 'Adjure Undead' Turning, Controlling, and Destroying Undead. CHA 10 for 1st level, CHA 11 for 2nd level, etc. Requires Lawful alignment. Works much like a spell. CHA 11 + 'Influential Personality' Change mood, etc. Listeners must Save v. spells -1, or have their reaction shifted one level by the speaker. Additional Ranks increase listeners penalty by -1. Alternately, the speaker can inspire friends, give +1 bonus to attack, to saves, or +2 to morale, spending three rounds in speech, effective to a 10’ radius for 1 round. Additional ranks increase this by 10 feet and 1 round. CHA 12 + 'Trusty Mount' Acquire a trusty mount. CHA 13 + 'Psych Out' Getting in opponent’s head gives +1 ATT on intelligent targets, to maximum of 5 ranks for +5 ATT. CHA 14 + 'Ethereal Spirit' Player automatically assumes control of character’s ethereal soul upon death. Fraught with danger, this could lead to their becoming Undead. CHA 15 + 'Loyal Companions' Men or beasts, as the fighter/Ranger ability (REQUIRES 9th LEVEL).